Nichts, nichts, gar nichts
by KleinerRabe
Summary: Doch diesen Gefallen würde Seishiro ihm sicherlich nicht tun. Noch nicht. Noch war er es nicht leid, mit seinem Lieblingsspielzeug zu spielen und es achtlos beiseite zu legen, oder – wahrscheinlicher noch – es zu zerstören.


**Disclaimer: Kein Profit aus dieser Geschichte, die Charas gehören CLAMP, das war irgendwie ne späte Abend Idee**

**Drama/Darkfic**

„Nun mach schon endlich..." ungeduldig stützte Subaru seinen Kopf auf den Arm und ließ seine Beine ein wenig mehr spreizen.

Er vernahm das bekannte kurze Auflachen des Anderen und ignorierte es. Es hatte nichts weiter zu bedeuten.

„Heute so ungeduldig, Subaru-kun?"

„Sei ruhig und mach einfach."

Subaru war es leid zu warten. Seishiro hatte sich bereits die gesamte halbe Stunde Zeit damit gelassen, ihn hinzuhalten. Er wollte dies einfach nur zu Ende bringen. Er wollte sich benutzen und erniedrigen lassen, um sich nur wenige Minuten nach dem Akt selbst dafür zu verwünschen, in eine Ecke zu kriechen und sterben zu wollen.

Doch diesen Gefallen würde Seishiro ihm sicherlich nicht tun. Noch nicht. Noch war er es nicht leid, mit seinem Lieblingsspielzeug zu spielen und es achtlos beiseite zu legen, oder – wahrscheinlicher noch – es zu zerstören.

Es erheiterte den Sakurazukamori, wie einfach er das Oberhaupt des Sumeragi-Clans dazu bringen konnte, was er verlangte.

„Willst du mir etwa schon Befehle geben?"

Hart drang der Sakurazukamori ein, nahm wohlgefällig das vor Schmerz verzerrte Gesicht hin, und stimmte einen für ihn bequemen Rhythmus ein.

Es war ihm egal, ob er den Sumeragi damit verletzte, körperlich als auch seelisch, denn er wusste nur zu genau, dass es das war, was Subaru von ihm brauchte, von ihm ersehnte.

Subaru hingegen ahnte nur, dass er es nicht anders verdient hatte. Er konnte sich ohnehin nicht gegen Seishiro-san wehren. Und er wollte es auch nicht.

Sehnsüchtig erwartete er die Nächte, die Momente, in denen sich Seishiro dazu hinab begab, um ihn hart und brutal zu nehmen, ihn daran zu erinnern, wem er gehörte und dass er keinen freien Willen mehr besitzen durfte.

Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, die der Sakurazuka ihm überdrüssig wurde.

Und solange dies nicht der Fall war, musste er auf die Erfüllung seines Wunsches warten, sich stattdessen für die körperlichen Gelüsten des Mörders zur Verfügung stellen.

Wohl das Einzigste, wofür er Seishiro je nützlich sein konnte.

Der bittere Schmerz, den Seishiros harte Stöße auslösten, vermischte sich mit der in ihm aufkeimenden Lust. Und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er es nicht anders kannte. Schmerz war süß, und dieser Schmerz bedeutete Lust und nur diese verstand er als die wahre Erfüllung des sexuellen Aktes.

Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite, er konnte Seishiro jetzt nicht in die Augen sehen. Und doch wusste er, dass der Sakurazuka ihn ein jedes Mal dazu brachte um ihn noch mehr zu verletzen, als er es ohnehin schon tat.

Wenn er in diese kalten höhnischen Augen blickte, lachte ihn sein eigenes verdorbenes Selbst an, welches er vergessen und auslöschen wollte. Mit jedem Blick, mit jedem verächtlichen Lachen machte Seishiro ihm klar, wie wert- und nutzlos er auf diesem Planeten doch war.

Er war nicht mehr wert als ein Kieselstein auf dem Weg.

„Deine Lippen bluten, Subaru-kun" für einen Augenblick hielt Seishiro inne, nur ihm wenige Sekunden später vollends und tief in Subaru einzudringen. Subaru stöhnte auf als der Sakurazuka seine Mundwinkel ableckte.

„Dein Blut, Subaru-kun, wird das Beste sein, welches ich je an mir tragen werde, wenn ich dich nur eines Tages töten werde."

Gequält stöhnte Subaru auf und kam zu seinem Höhepunkt, riss nur wenige Sekunden später den Sakura mit sich.

Das Bettlaken auf seinen Schultern fühlte sich kalt und fremdartig auf seiner Haut an. Er wagte es nicht sich zur Seite zu drehen.

Er wusste nur zu genau, dass Seishiro verschwinden sollte. Er tat es immer. Und niemals sagte er noch ein Wort, ließ ihn somit umso mehr wissen, dass es nichts als körperliche Befriedigung war, die er ihm verschaffte.

Stille Tränen rannen über seine Wangen, er konnte keinen Laut mehr von sich geben.

Er hasste diesen Mann, und doch war er gleichzeitig derjenige, den er liebte. Der Mann, der ihm alles genommen hatte und noch immer weiter von ihm nahm.

Er spürte das Gewicht auf der anderen Seite des Bettes schwinden und atmete tief ein, schloss die Augen und wünschte sich an einen anderen Ort.

„Tränen, Subaru-kun, wirst du auf ewig umsonst vergießen. Egal, wie sehr du es versuchst, nicht einmal du kannst mich ändern. Spare sie dir für jenen Tag auf, an dem du sterben wirst und bis zu dieser Stunde nichts anderes von mir hören wirst, dass du nur eines von vielen Opfern des Sakurazukamoris gewesen bist."


End file.
